


Happy Easter

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Made for an Easter event on mysme amino - uploading it here too now.This won second place ^^Prompt: Costume PartyTheme: Animals and Parties





	Happy Easter

**Jumin – Cat**

 

Was there ever really a question about what animal he’d choose? Of course it had to be a cat, and of course it’s a white cat! He’s practically cosplaying as an anthro version of Elizabeth, although of course nothing in this universe can truly match her beauty.

Also, Zen is now allergic to Jumin himself as well.

 

**Zen – Wolf**

 

All men are wolves. Zen is usually the one that isn’t, but today, he is the most handsome wolf the world has ever seen. Ladies, better beware!

He’ll totally howl too, just to be in character.

 

**Yoosung – Puppy**

 

“It’s not a puppy! It’s a dog!”

He doesn’t quite understand why, but when he asked in the chatroom what costume the others would suggest, everyone simultaneously said he should be a puppy. Well, he doesn’t get it, but he loves dogs, so he went with it. Wait… this isn’t another prank, right?

 

**Jaehee – Mouse**

 

Her colleagues thought it fit her, as she always seems to be moving around, and never gets a chance to rest. (Also because she's super cute).

Is there any symbolism hidden here, since as everyone knows, mice are hunted by cats?

Coincidence? I think not!

 

**Saeyoung – Red fox**

 

He wanted to be a cat too, but he didn’t want people to mistake him for Jumin, so he chose something different. And a red fox matches his hair color so well, doesn’t it?

Saeran had to stop him from getting a full scale fursuit for the event.

 

**Saeran – White fox**

 

Saeyoung thought it’d be fun to have matching costumes. Saeran totally disagrees, but he’s tired of his brother’s weird antics, and couldn’t be bothered enough to complain. Whatever, who cares what kind of stupid costume he wears, anyway? Not like it matters to him what those idiots think.

But he definitely hates it!

 

**Vanderwood – Bunny**

 

They’re undercover. Seven made them do it.

Why do they even still hang out with this idiot? Neither of them is part of the agency anymore.

Why are they even invited to this party?!

Then again, they’re by far not the weirdest guest around here. Who the hell came up with this guest list?

 

**MC – Unicorn**

 

She wanted to do something special, memorable and cool. And then she found a unicorn costume when shopping online!

Sure, it’s not a real animal, but neither is the easter bunny, so who cares? Saeyoung loves it.

 

**V – Bear**

 

It just fits somehow. Not a big, scary bear of course. He's a teddy bear.

Soft, cuddly and protective.

He's the papa bear of the RFA, according to Saeyoung. He's not entirely sure how he feels about that title.

 

**Rika – Dog**

 

Matching with Yoosung, and maybe also in memory of Sally. It was mainly his idea though, he's just glad to have her back, and wants to feel as close to her as possible.

Also, she considered matching with V, and he couldn't accept that.

 

**☆**

 

The last few months had been hectic, filled with events none of the members would've even dreamed of before they'd actually started happening.

Rika was back.

She was alive, and not only that... but that wasn't important anymore.

She was okay, mostly. She was trying to be.

She'd returned to the RFA, though not anymore as its coordinator. She was just a regular member now, though her name remained in the title. She and V were... working things out. They all were.

But on this day, it wasn’t a day to dwell on the past. It was the first party the RFA had hosted ever since their now second-newest member MC had joined, and it was the very first party of their newest member, Saeran. Besides that, it also happened to be Easter, Zen’s Birthday, and, therefore, April Fool’s day.

Though admittedly, the only one that really cared about that last one was Saeyoung.

They weren’t really sure which one of them had come up with the idea of attending wearing animal costumes, though everyone assumed it had been most likely either the redhead or his girlfriend. Somehow, the idea had stuck, and even managed to find its way on to the invitations, asking the guests to come in similar themed attire as well.

And that was how everyone had ended up in one large hall, decorated with colorful banners and self-painted plastic eggs, wearing anything from a simple pair of cat ears to full body plush suits.

It was quite a sight, really.

The man dressed as a white wolf, his hair blending in with the costume perfectly, making him look as if he were indeed a werewolf rather than a human being – he’d be the most handsome being anyone had ever laid eyes on, if it weren’t for his red, puffy eyes, and constant sneezes. As an actor, he knew exactly how to pull off a costume stunningly, but there was nothing he could do about an allergy.

Not that there were any cats around, at least, not real ones. He’d insisted they’d be banned from the party, especially on his birthday of all days, and succeeded in eventually convincing even the most stubborn member.

However, no one had ever said anything about a cat costume.

And, of course, how could one possibly even dream of dressing up as the beautiful being that was Elizabeth the third, without incorporating some of her real fur into the fluff of the ears and tail?

Well, that was what they suspected, anyway, given by how Zen’s body was reacting.

Nothing was confirmed.

The CEO himself was doing his thing as usual, appearing polite, though cold and distant, a perfect businessman. Well, aside from the fact that he was wearing a set of white cat ears as well as a long tail attached to the back of his suit, complete with a set of whiskers drawn on to his cheeks. And the occasional emotionless “meow” that left his mouth.

He was also seriously considering filing a lawsuit against the man dressed up as a red fox, who was continuously attempting to pet him.

Saeyoung couldn’t help being in a good mood though. An actually good mood, not just fake smiles. How could he not be, after all? On April first, there was an unspoken rule for him to rejoice.

He wouldn’t prank his brother, of course. Not badly at least. Joking aside, he was aware that the two of them weren’t quite at that point of comfort just yet, but, they were going to be. It was getting better each day, and the mere fact that Saeran had not only agreed to attend the party with only mild complaining, but was even more or less comfortable enough to match with his costume, it meant more than words could describe.

He was making progress. Both of them.

And besides, Yoosung was much easier to prank, anyway.

The blond boy was following Rika around like a puppy, fitting for the costume he’d chosen to wear, while shooting glares at her (ex?) fiancé whenever he attempted to talk to her.

Were they still engaged? Were they even still dating? Who knew at this point, really.

Good thing facebook has an “it’s complicated” option.

The only one trying to actually brighten the mood between them as well was MC, the party coordinator who was greeting the guests she’d invited over the course of the past few weeks, wearing a white onesie with a unicorn head.

Because this was a professional fundraising event.

Well, it wasn’t like there was a law out there stating that all adult parties had to be boring and involve nothing but sitting around in fancy suits, sipping wine and listening to the occasional speech. There was nothing wrong with having some fun once in a while, especially not on such a special day, was there?

Although, putting Saeyoung and MC together at the same place, at a public event, on April first… probably not the best idea any of them had ever had.

Who else is there to mention?

There’s the small, brown mouse, scurrying around and trying desperately to take care of everything at once, handling guests, decorations, the schedule. The menu, the venue, the seating. And anything else that could possibly need handling, while simultaneously attempting to somehow help the poor wolf that should probably get some fresh air or something.

And, of course, the mysterious easter bunny that had appeared as well, seeming quite unamused about the whole event. Nobody knew why they were there if they disliked it so much, not even they did apparently, but somehow, ever since agency GFX had disbanded, Vanderwood had always just somehow been… around.

They just didn’t have anywhere else to go, really.

And someone needed to clean this damn place up once everyone went home. The hall was already a mess.

 

**Happy Easter!**


End file.
